Blood of Halloween
by TheGirlWhoIsDead
Summary: 7 years ago he tried to get Kagome. 7 years later on Halloween, he found her and promise that blood will bring and kill them together. Can Inuyasha save her from this tragic fate? Or will Kagome suffer the same fate she was destined when she was 8.
1. Chapter 1

_"Inuyasha," The undead miko said._

_"Kikyo," The hanyou said._

_"I love you, Inuyasha."_

_"But you're-"_

_"Dead, yes. But still you still love me more than my reincartation, Kagome." Kikyo said, embracing him. "Why do you hang around her? She's not me."_

_She pressed her lips against his lightly. Inuyasha kissed her back with more force to it. Kagome watch as the hanyou she was in love with kiss another woman._

_"I guess he still love Kikyo then." Tears were poring down her face._

**_"Kagome," He said. "I love you. He still loves the dead girl."_**

_"Who's there," Kagome said. _

**_"You will find out soon enough, my love."_**

_"Inuyasha!" But, he didn't respond. He was still kissing Kikyo, which made Kagome cried harder. _

**_"He's doesn't love like I do." He said. "I'll kill anyone who stops me from claiming you."_**

_

* * *

_

_The raven hair flew into the closet, locking herself in. Water traced down her cheeks as she rocked herself back and forth. _

_ She tried her best not make any sound from the wood, avoiding the chance for him to find her._

_"Hush little baby don't you cry," 8 year old Kagome sang to herself. "Mama's gonna buy you a rocking bird."_

_Kagome heard the sounds of his footsteps getting closer to her hiding place. Her heart was pounding faster, in and out of her chest. _

_The door opened as she screamed._

* * *

Kagome Higurashi woke up screaming. Her mother came rushing into her daughter's aid. Her hands and legs were swinging like a rag doll.

"Kagome!" She yelled, trying to pinned wrist down to the bed, in which made the situation worst. "Kagome, it's only a dream."

Kagome only her chocolate eyes to find that her mom was right, just a dream, well a nightmare was more right for the term. Tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged her mom for comfort.

"Mom," Kagome mumbled in her chest. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Her mother cooed in her ear.

"It's everything okay?" Sota said.

Their mother signed. "Yes, honey. Your sister had a bad dream."

Now at 15 years old, Kagome was heading towards the bathroom to wash up for breakfast. When she open the door, a small yet monstrous face was bloody claws scared her.

"Ah!" She screamed.

"Got ya, Gome." Sota said in the mask. "Happy Halloween!"

Kagome groaned. "God damnit, Sota. Don't you have any respect?"

Sota laughed. "Yeah, come on. Have a little humor, Kagome."

She pushed the little boy out of the bathroom and turned on the shower. Slowly, she began to take her clothes off and the humid steam full the bathroom.

He was watching her from an unknown spot. The sight of finally seeing her for the first time since that beautiful night on this day 7 years ago. His mouth began to water with desire as he saw her perfect size breast and felt himself rise inside his pants. **_So beautiful, _**He thought. **_Still pure, but don't worry my sweet Kagome. We will be together and I kill anyone who gets in my way._**

As the water hit her skin, Kagome washed herself with Bath & Body Works Japanese Cherry Blossom. The scent of it filled the whole bathroom up. A shadow suddenly appeared from the outside of the tub.

"Sota," Kagome groaned. "You little pervert."

The shadow didn't speak. It just stood there, staring at her now red hot skin. The shadow moved towards her, Kagome got frustrated.

But when she got out, there was nobody in the bathroom.

Kagome looked around the bathroom. "Huh, I swear I saw something…." She noticed the door was stilled locked and didn't hear the door open nor closed. _Get it together. Its Halloween meaning even your mind is playing tricks on you._

* * *

The smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes dragged Kagome into the kitchen. Sota was stuffing his face with pancakes.

"God, I'm hungry." Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it." Her mother said. "I made a ton of everything."

Kagome smiled. "Did the mail come yet?"

Her mother nodded. "It's on the counter and I think someone has sent you one."

Kagome sorted through the mail until she found hers. **Kagome Higurashi**

It had no address or who it was from. She took an envelope knife to cut open her mail. When she got it out, Kagome reads it as her beats faster.

_It's been seven years since we met. I saw you and how much you grown up. I never got the chance to claim you. Tonight, a sea of blood will bring us together._

"Hey, Kagome is something wrong?" Sota said.

"No," Kagome lied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh your friends called." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Hojo is having a Halloween party."

Kagome groaned. "Mom I would love to go but-"

"I'll handle Inuyasha, so you can go out and have fun."

"Well, I guess I could be a little late"-

"Great! Eri said the party starts at seven." Mrs. Higurashi said. "And we'll stop by the costume store to get you a new one."

The schoolgirl sighed and trudged up to her room. It was nice of Hojo to invite her to his Halloween party, but sleep would have been infinitely nicer. Still, she knew she had been neglecting her friends for her "other responsibilities".

_It wasn't right,_ she told herself sternly._ I can sleep any time and Halloween is only once a year. _Kagome thought. _Besides, someday I'll have to stay on this side of the well for good and I won't want to be friend-less!_

* * *

Sota went into the living the watch some T.V. when the sirens came rushing down the street.

Kagome walked over to the television, in hopes of hearing about what happened. Kagome reached for the remote control, sat down on the couch, and turned on the T.V.

"Hey!" Sota cried. "I was watching T.V."

Just as the channel clarified, she could already see the news was on. After a minute of the usual introductions, the lead anchorman covered their first story. "We have breaking news; four teens have been murdered this morning." They cut away to the person at the scene. "A neighbor was walking his dog at around 7:30 a.m. when he saw the door open…" The reporter also said that there were pools of blood everywhere and there was a message near each body written in blood: **I will get her and kill anyone who gets in my way.**

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi called. "Are you okay?"

Kagome gulped hard. "Yeah, just fine."

"Well, hurry up and get ready. The store closes early today."

Kagome turned off the television and set the remote down, and headed up to her room. She gathered her purse when a bloody claw slams against her window. Shejumped and nearly screamed as it left a red handprint. Closed her eyes, wishing it was in her head, and when she opened it, the print was gone.

Relief washed over Kagome. "It was all in my head."

She ran back downstairs with her coat on and saw her mother was ready. "Got everything you needed?

* * *

"Yeah."

"Good, now let's go."

The whole neighborhood was circle around the house where the bodies have been found. Kagome saw as they wheeled out one the bodies. The sheet was white with blood stain all over it.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "Those poor souls, too young to die so soon."

The ride to the costume store was very long, taking an hour to get there with all the traffic jams and such. The store was crowd with people trying to get last minute stuff.

Kagome was looking down the aisle trying to find a good costume. Sadly, they were mostly gone with the shelves empty. She found a rack of costumes and went through them until see found this very cute witch costume with hat and broom.

"Mom," She yelled. "I got a good one."

"Just bring it up here."

Kagome stop by a mirror to see how it would look on her. She smiled at the reflection. But it soon fade away when her image change into her wearing the costume, but covered in blood.

She gasped and took a step back when she bumped into someone. Kagome turned around and saw a man with a bloody knife. She screamed as he slashes his knife near her. The mirror broke into pieces.

"Kagome," Her mother called franticly. "What happen?"

Kagome could barely speak. "I...a man…was…bloody..."

"Come on," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Let's get your costume and leave."

* * *

He watched her in the closet.

**_"I'm going to get you, Kagome." He said. "I have been very paient with you."_**

"Excuse sir?" A worker said. "Did you"-

He grabbed the worker by his arm and snap it, breaking the bones. The screams were muffled by his bloody claw. He smiled as the helpless man struggle to get freed.

**_"You should never scream," He said, smiling. "No that you have seen me, will you have to die."_**

He took out a butcher's knife and stabbed the man in face 76 times and 20 times in the neck.


	3. Chapter 3

A vivid recollection of Kagome holding his hand gently floated to the surface of the hanyou's memory. It was more common in her era of course, because she had to lead him everywhere they went. But once, when they had been traveling, there had been an innkeeper who had taken one look at him and refused to allow him indoors. When his friends protested, the man had turned them all away with an ugly remark about half-breeds and the women who followed them. Without warning, Kagome had pushed Miroku aside and raged at the unsuspecting man, shouting that their money was as good as anyone else's. When curious villagers began to emerge from their huts, Inuyasha had taken her wrist to try and stop her.

"Inuyasha," Sango, the demon slayer said. "You should go see Kagome."

"She's right," Miroku said. "We didn't like seeing you like this, even Kaede's worried."

"Keh," Said the hanyou. "I didn't do- It was like I-Why do everything happens to me?"

"Come on," Shippo the fox demon said. "You know why!"

"What the fuck did I do?"

"She saw you kissing Kikyo!" All three yelled together.

"Damnit," Inuyasha said. "I wasn't kissing her, she was kissing me."

Sango just stared at him with disbelief. "If was like that, then why didn't you stop her, huh?"

"Alright," Inuyasha said. "I'll go talk to Kagome!"

* * *

"Hey," The half demon said. "Kagome?!"

"Roarrr!"

Inuyasha gasped and quickly grab his Tessaiga. "Backlash-"

"Wait, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha saw the small kid and put his sword up. "Keh, don't worry I knew it was you."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No you didn't."

"Would you quit it, Sota?" Inuyasha screamed. "Where the hell is Kagome?"

"She went to the store went my mom." Sota explained. "Kagome is going to a party."

"Party?" The hanyou said. "What the fuck is that?

"It's where a bunch of people get together for dancing, eating, etc."

"Oh," Inuyasha said. "We have that in my time."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. _Blood. The scent of blood, so much of it. _

"What's with you?" Sota asked.

"I smell so much blood." Inuyasha said.

"Some people were murdered down the street," Sota explained. "The police said there was pool of blood, maybe that's the blood you smell."

Inuyasha sneered at the boy. "I know that, baka."

"Then why you asked?"

"Um…"

Inuyasha headed towards the house. When he had gotten inside the scent of blood and death was all over the place. _What the hell happen? _Inuyasha told himself.

* * *

The first floor was truly a crime scene. Yellow tape was everywhere, pools of dark blood was just about everywhere along with chalk marks on where the body was. Inuyasha sniffed for a possible suspect. He couldn't find anything.

"Keh," The hanyou said. He left the house as a shadow appeared.

_**"I smell her on you, half breed."**_ He gritted his teeth._** "You dare to take her away from me!?"**_

* * *

When Kagome and her mother were about to pull into the driveway, five police cars were blocking off the street and they were keeping the spectators as far back as possible. Kagome quickly got out of the car and approached the mass of people and pushed through them.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled. "Stay back, young lady."

A police officer saw her nearing the barricade and stopped her, "I'm sorry young lady you can't come through here." He said in a serious voice.

"Why not?" She asked. "What happened?"

* * *

Kagome pouted and noticed a few men carrying three black body bags out from a dark alley.

"Some poor teenagers were killed down the alley, it seems that someone lured them there and viciously killed them." The officer pushed some reporters back and blocked their cameras from taking any photographs.

"It happen right where those other teens were killed." Kagome said.

"We got a killer here." The officer said. "And he left a note next to each body saying "I'll get her and kill him."

Kagome felt her heart skipped beats. _Who is he? What does he want?_

When Kagome got inside, her mother gave her a note. "Someone send it for you."

"Me?"

Kagome felt very sick as she was reading it:

**_Kagome, my sweet Kagome,_**

**_Last time I we met, you was 8_**

**_7 years has past._**

**_On the night of Satan,_**

**_A sea of blood will bring us,_**

**_And kill us together._**

**_I love you._**

**_I will kill anyone_**

**_Who gets in my way._**

**_My love is like the sun that warms me when I am cold,_**

**_And like the cool water of the brook that refreshes me._**

**_My love knows the secret pleasures of your soul,_**

**_And delights with me in fulfilling them._**

**_Who is my love but the soul of my soul?_**

**_He loves her,_**

**_Not you._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Kagome, my sweet Kagome,_**

**_Last time I we met, you was 8_**

**_7 years has past._**

**_On the night of Satan,_**

**_A sea of blood will bring us,_**

**_And kill us together._**

**_I love you._**

**_I will kill anyone_**

**_Who gets in my way._**

**_My love is like the sun that warms me when I am cold,_**

**_And like the warmth of the blood that refreshes me._**

**_My love knows the secret pleasures of your soul,_**

**_And delights with me in fulfilling them._**

**_Who is my love but the soul of my soul?_**

**_He loves her,_**

**_Not you._**

* * *

Kagome ran up the stairs. When she got up there, Inuyasha was waiting at her door.

"Ah." Kagome screamed. "Sit!"

Inuyasha's face met the ground. He groaned in pain.

"Why did you do that?"

"You scared me, baka!"

Inuyasha huffed. "Keh."

"I though you would be in hell with Kikyo?" Kagome said. "Besides you love her, not me."

"Kagome, I don't-" But the miko pu her hand up to stop him from speaking. "Don't give me that, Inu."

Inuyasha sniffed at the black bag in Kagome's hand. She snagged it away from him. "This is my costume for a party."

"I know you were going." Inuyasha explained. "Sota told me."

Kagome's cheek's burned with rage. "I swear when I found him…"

"Who's having it?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said "Who's having it?" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"A friend of mine." Kagome said quickly.

"That doesn't answer my question, Kagome."

"Alright, it's Hojo!" The miko screamed.

Inuyasha laughed. _This Hojo person again. Stupid girl, stupid monk! Stupid hanyou. I should know better by now. There was no pretty destiny for half-breeds. They all died alone._

"Ugh, Why do I even..."

"Can I come?"

"What did you say?"

"Don't make me ask you again." Inuyasha groaned. "I want to go to this party, damnit!"

"I don't believe this." Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha got angrier. "So can I go or what."

"I don't think so." Kagome said. "I'm still upset with you."

"Listen, I don't want to be with Kikyo." Inuyasha suggested. "Why are you being a bitch?"

"Osuwari,"

Inuyasha's body once again met the hard wood floor. "K-kagome, why?"

"Kagome! Phone call."

"I'll be right back."

"Hello, who is it?" she asked.

**_"…."_** But, no one replied. There was a person on the other line, she knew that because she could hear them breathing.

"Can you hear me?" she asked.

**_"Kagome?"_** asked the voice on the other side.

"Yes, who is this?" she answered calmly. Then line went dead.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know," Kagome said. "The line went dead on me."

Inuyasha suddenly fell asleep. Kagome rushed to his side.

"Inuyasha!"

He didn't respond.

She notices a bottle of sleeping pills lying next to him. _He must have taken one._ Instead of calling 911 or losing her mind, Kagome just let him sleep.

"At least I don't have to worry about him for a few hours." Kagome said as she was changing into her witch costume. Kagome took a good look at herself. The costume was all black was thin straps from her shoulders with cobweb that fit perfectly on her arms.

"Maybe someday, I'll have a life that doesn't revolve around **other **people." She muttered spitefully. "And **doesn't kiss dead girls**." She was just finishing a light make-up job when she heard the distant sounding of Yuka's car horn.

* * *

He was watching her from the distance. His breathing was hard and rigid. **_Where are you going, Kagome?_**

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Yuka and Eri!"

"Oh, I love the witch." Yuka said. "Is you boyfriend coming?"

**_Boyfriend?! _**His blood boiled in rage. **_I'll kill him! She's mine, all mine!_**

Kagome cheeks went from pale to bright red. "No, he's sleep."

"Too bad," Eri said. "Cause he's going to be so jealous with Hojo all over you."

**_Hojo? Then I shall slay this Hojo._**

"Where's the party?" Kagome asked.

"Change of plan," Eri said. "Hojo's having it at this Holiday Inn Hotel in downtown Tokyo."

"**_Holiday Inn?" _**He said. **_"Then it shall be then. Kagome, the Holiday Inn is where we shall depart to the Otherworld. A sea of blood will bring us together."_**


	5. Chapter 5

"**_Holiday Inn?" _**He said. **_"Then it shall be then. Kagome, the Holiday Inn is where we shall depart to the Otherworld. A sea of blood will bring us together."_**

* * *

The police was banging on the door. Mrs. Higurashi was rushing to the door as she almost trip over something.

"I'm coming!" She yelled.

When she opened the door, three police officers were standing there.

"Are you Mrs. Higurashi?" One of them asked.

"Yes,"

"Do you have a daughter named Kagome Higurashi?"

"Why?" She asked. "What's wrong? Did something happen to her?"

"No," The officer said. "At least not yet."

Mrs. Higurashi felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her head was spinning. "What are you saying? Please tell me!"

The officer signed. "We found another body with a note saying:**_ I'll get my Kagome. I'll kill anyone with gets in my way._**

"How can you be so sure it meant my Kagome?" asked, her eyes filled with tears.

"Because it was from the same person who tried to rape and kills her 7 years ago." The officer said. "He broke out last night."

"Why the hell didn't you call us?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled. "I already send her-"

"Where is she?"

"She went to her friend Hojo's house..."

"No," Sota said. "I heard them outside that saying it's going to be at a Holiday Inn downtown Tokyo."

"Don't worry. We'll stop him before he kills again."

The police left. Mrs. Higurashi turns to her young son.

"I fear that they're not strong enough to stop him." Mrs. Higurashi said. "If something happens to Kagome…"

"Mom," Sota said. "I can get Inuyasha!"

"But you can't pass the Bone Eater's Well."

"He's in her room, sleeping."

* * *

"She's in danger!?" The sleepily hanyou said.

"Yes," Mrs. Higurashi said. "His name is Sesshomaru."

_Sesshomaru? _Inuyasha thought. "That's my brother's name is. What does he look like?"

"I really can't remember." Mrs. Higurashi. "His hair was like yours, long and silver with gold eyes."

"Sounds like him."

"He tried to kill Kagome when she was 7." Sota explained. "He killed Rin, her best friend."

"Sota," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Please find her before he does."

"Mom," Sota said. "I found these in Kagome's room."

"What have I told you about being-"

"Just read them." Sota shouted. "Kagome's life is in danger."

Inuyasha took the notes from the young boy. "What the fuck?"

**_Kagome, my sweet Kagome,_**

**_Last time I we met, you was 8_**

**_7 years has past._**

**_On the night of Satan,_**

**_A sea of blood will bring us,_**

**_And kill us together._**

**_I love you._**

**_I will kill anyone_**

**_Who gets in my way._**

**_My love is like the sun that warms me when I am cold,_**

**_And like the cool water of the brook that refreshes me._**

**_My love knows the secret pleasures of your soul,_**

**_And delights with me in fulfilling them._**

**_Who is my love but the soul of my soul?_**

**_He loves her,_**

**_Not you._**

**_It's been seven years since we met. I saw you and how much you grown up. I never got the chance to claim you. Tonight, a sea of blood will bring us together._**

"He must have sent this," Inuyasha said though his teeth.

Inuyasha was bounding through the streets of Tokyo on the trail of a particular girl. The smell of blood hit his nose. He followed the scent of it until he stops by a tree. Two police cars were smashed together. Inuyasha looked inside the car. As he opens the door, two headless bodies collapsed on each other.

"What the fuck is he?" Inuyasha said. "He's no human."

* * *

Kagome was in a difficult fix. As expected, Eri and Yuka had leaded her straight to Hojo as soon as they arrived. Almost instantly, the two friends had then completely disappeared into the throng of teens dancing to the loud music. Happy to see her, Hojo was now filling her in on all the school related gossip she'd apparently missed out on.

"I love the witch costume," Hojo said.

Kagome blushed. "Thanks, I like your James Bond look."

Before she could do any more blushing, there was suddenly a warm body next to her, and an arm around her shoulder.

"You certainly are something, Higurashi." Though he'd been addressing her, the young man who appeared beside her grinned expectantly at Hojo. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Hojo sighed a little, looking suddenly nervous.

"I'm Tai, Hojo's cousin." The young man was wearing a werewolf costume.

"Cousin Hojo is usually so polite," Toshio cut in, "but I see he hasn't even offered you a drink."

"Oh, forgive me. I've just been talking to you all this time. Can I get you anything?" Kagome blinked.

"Err; well I guess I am a little thirsty."

"Alright," her schoolmate said kindly. "I'll get you a soda and be right back."

Once he'd turned away, Tai lost no time tucking Kagome against his hip. "Now that he's gone, does pretty Higurashi have a pretty first name?"

"Well, you're definitely more forward than your cousin," she responded warningly. "It's Kagome."

"Kagome," Tai said, seductive. "Sounds sexy."

"All right everyone," The DJ said on the microphone. "I hope ya'll like **"Going Under"**

The crowd went wild.

* * *

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(Going under)_

Kagome started to think about Inuyasha. Every time she heard this song, the image of Kikyo and him together always appeared in her mind.

"Inuyasha," She mumbled.

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)_

**_"I told you, Inuyasha loves her and not you."_**

"What do you say, Tai?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't say anything!" He yelled over the blasting music.

_Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
_  
_I'm dying again_

"I got a hotel room down the hall." Tai yelled again. "I wasn't supposed to get one, but I'm sure you can be trusted?" He looked at her with mocking suspicion. Kagome allowed his charm to make her smile.

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

Kagome was feeling very feverous. She just met him and already going into the bedroom._ Just tell him you're with somebody else. _She told herself.

When she got to the door, someone grabs her by the neck and something heavy slammed into her from behind. The impact of her head against what she thought was a wall made Kagome see stars. It wasn't until she tried to struggle that she realized she was being pinned there.

_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
so I can't trust myself anymore_

"Hey Kagome," It was Hojo.

* * *

"Hojo?!' Kagome yelled. "What the hell are-"Tai put his hand over her mouth as Hojo tied her wrist and ankles up with tape. Then he wraps the tape around her mouth. Tai then throws her into the bed.

Tai place himself between her thighs. Now too close to be kicked off, his hands disappeared beneath her skirt. Hojo fingered the exposed cups of her bra and watched his cousin intently. Kagome heard nothing from the other side of the door. Frightened tears began to fill her eyes. "No," she mumbled. "Please stop."

**"_You dare took take away Kagome!" _**A voice said. The whole building's light's died and was consumed with total darkness. Everyone from outside was screaming. And was followed by a dead silence. Kagome was screaming her head off and crying in the darkness.

"Hojo!"

"Tai, where the fuck-" Hojo was cut off from a screaming. It was Tai. Hojo felt his cousin's hands clawing at his legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Hojo and Tai screamed.

Kagome's breathing quickens. She felt the tape come off her mouth, ankles, and wrist.

"Who's there?"

It was just hard breathing. Kagome got scared. The emergency lights had come on. The room was covered in spatters of dark blood. Hojo and Tai were both missing their heads. Kagome screamed.

She runs outside to the main ballroom where the party was. When Kagome got there was a sea of blood following by everyone's bodies. The blood was on the walls to the ceilings. The DJ's body was hanging from the ceiling like a disco ball. Suddenly the song "**_Sweet _****_Sacrifice" _**stared to play.

**_It's true; we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained._**


	6. Chapter 6

She runs outside to the main ballroom where the party was. When Kagome got there was a sea of blood following by everyone's bodies. The blood was on the walls to the ceilings. The DJ's body was hanging from the ceiling like a disco ball. Suddenly the song "**_Sweet _****_Sacrifice" _**stared to play.

**_It's true; we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained._**

* * *

**_"Kagome,"_**

She turned around. "Sesshomaru?"

He smiled. **_"You finally remember me?"_**

**_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._**

"How did you get past the well?" Kagome was trembling with fear. "Do you kill these people?"

**_"Yes," _**He said**_. "But I'm not the Sesshomaru related to Inuyasha."_**

"But you look like-"

******_" Him? Of course. I'm Sesshomaru reborn." _**He explained. **_"I waited for you for 7 years Kagome. It's time that we journey to the Otherworld, but first I want to mate you."_**

**_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice._**

"No," Kagome said. "I don't want to be with you! Hell I don't remember you 7 years ago!"

**_"Then I'll show you,"_**

* * *

_Kagome was watch herself at the age of eight playing with a familar little girl._

_"Rin?"_

_Sesshomaru grabbed Rin by her hair and repeatly raped her as Kagome watch with fear. He told took a knife and stabbed the girl in her heart. He turned around to Kagome's direction. "It's your turn, my sweet Kagome."_

_Tears were pouring down her eyes. "NO!"_

_The raven hair flew into the closet, locking herself in. Water traced down her cheeks as she rocked herself back and forth. _

_ She tried her best not make any sound from the wood, avoiding the chance for him to find her._

_"Hush little baby don't you cry," 8 year old Kagome sang to herself. "Mama's gonna buy you a rocking bird."_

_Kagome heard the sounds of his footsteps getting closer to her hiding place. Her heart was pounding faster, in and out of her chest. _

_The door opened as she screamed._

* * *

"WIND SCAR!"

Sesshomaru was forced against the wall. Tons of bricks fell from the ceiling revealing the heroic Inuyasha. Kagome eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome up to Inuyasha and embraced him. She kisses him on his cheeks. He returns the hug.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, searching for any injuries.

"I'm covered in blood, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "LOOK OUT!"

Inuyasha groaned in pain as the long sword pierced through his chest, but it misses his heart. Kagome step back to avoid being stabbed herself.

"Kagome, run! Don't look back!"

Kagome hesitated for a second before deciding to run down the halls.


End file.
